


Day 308 - I, Robot (2/2)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [308]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Insecure!Sherlock, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Possessive!John, Sherlock having thinky thoughts, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was mine for merely two weeks and now he’s going to be snatched away again</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 308 - I, Robot (2/2)

**Author's Note:**

> [Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/813249)

He was mine for merely two weeks and now he’s going to be snatched away again and I knew this would happen and I still walked into it with open eyes. 

I know that he is in love with me and that he wants me, but I always feared I would be too much and not enough at the same time. I didn’t think it would be happening so soon though. 

I watch him talk to the petite blond woman and realise that I have never been this unfocused at a crime scene before. Not even when he kissed me.

Of course he’d prefer her, she is soft, friendly, funny and _human_. 

***

What follows is doors slamming, shouting, accusations and denial and how have we become so quotidian, so _mundane_?

All seems lost.

Then he reaches for me.

“I have never wanted anyone, man or woman, as much as I want you, and I don’t mean merely in the sense of desire. I want to possess you, mark you as mine for everyone to see, chain you to me so that you can never leave.”

There is something in his eyes, something that reminds me of a predator ready to pounce, and I shiver. He starts smiling then, a small feral smile, and I seem to have forgotten how to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'predator/predatory'.


End file.
